


Дыхание зимы

by Dakira



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Лань Чжань опаздывает.





	Дыхание зимы

Уже с первыми осенними холодами начинает чувствоваться дыхание зимы. Вэй Ин провожает ленивым взглядом сорванные ветром листья, и даже мимолетное желание броситься за ними в погоню, пронзить их мечом, тонким острым когтем, случайно подобранной веткой — это глупое, совершенно детское желание не сбивает его с изначальной мысли. Он кое-кого ждет.

Он не считает часы и минуты, но невольно отмечает ход солнца на небесном своде: всё выше и выше, пока тень не сравнивается с ним ростом. В шуме позолоченных деревьев Вэй Ину слышится язвительная насмешка, и, когда на его плечо ложится тонкая рука в светлой перчатке, он позволяет себе едва слышно вздохнуть.

— Ты опоздал, — чуть обиженно произносит Вэй Ин, поворачиваясь назад. Улыбка прячется на дне его глаз, таится в уголках обветренных губ, в россыпи едва заметных мимических морщинок — Лань Чжань находит ее так же легко, как берет с полки книгу.

— Были некоторые дела, прости, — дежурное извинение звучит неожиданно искренне, и Вэй Ин улыбается уже шире. Они смотрят друг на друга почти украдкой, и расстояние в полметра кажется непомерно большим: короткий шаг, который им никогда не сделать.

Или?..

Лань Чжань мягко касается его руки, и Вэй Ин на секунду прикрывает глаза, захваченный врасплох странной бурей чувств. Ему не верится, не хочется верить, что они стоят так близко, держатся за руки, сплетают пальцы, — ведь когда мираж рассеется, ему станет еще больнее.

— Обещаю больше не уходить надолго, — произносит Лань Чжань, в его тоне слышится нерушимое обещание всегда быть рядом.

Вэй Ин обнимает его за плечи, отвечая не словами, но действиями. Он боится, что голос его подведет... Впрочем, Лань Чжаню не требуется большего.


End file.
